A Man And His Suit
by falloutman33
Summary: A Man Arrives On Pandora, He Is A Vault Hunter. Also this was just a small test that was encouraged by a friend. The story takes place a few weeks after the fall of handsome jack, our mysterious vault hunter has been allied with the games default characters since the beginning. So my Oc has spent a lot of off screen time with Gaige, also sorry if it seems rushed.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- This is a small test for something and I might think about making this a series if I get enough positive feedback.

I slammed my back into the nearby wall just in time to avoid the hail of incoming bullets. I could hardly hear the screams of the nomads as guns blazed around me.

It took a while but the sounds of guns eventually ceased their fire, I gulped and griped my bandit sub machine gun tighter. I could hear one of the nomads order a lower ranking bandit to check and see if I was still alive, the lower ranking bandit was reluctant and tried to talk back to the high-ranking bandit.

I heard the nomad get angry and I guess he pushed the lower ranking bandit towards my current hiding spot. I quickly backed up and prepared to shoot the bandit.

I was able to hear the crunching of dirt and the heavy breathing as the bandit man walked closer and closer and closer. Then the walking stopped, a small part of me told me that the man was leaning against the wall preparing to surprise attack me. I raised my sub machine gun up and prepared to fire.

I could hear the man counting down, I actually felt kinda bad... Kinda. The man popped out from his cover, and I unloaded half of one of the two clips on my bandit smg into the poor guy. His body lurched in every direction, as 15 different nonnatural holes appeared in his body.

His "friends" or "comrades" yelled at each other and then the sound of firing guns reappeared. I cursed out loud and took cover were the poor bandit man died. I would occasionally pop out from cover and fire a few rounds at one of the bandits, though it didn't really do much. For every bandit I killed another one submerged from a nearby building and took the dead ones place.

I began to wonder were the backup I was expecting was, their scheduled time was at least half an hour ago. I'm sure they all knew I could handle myself but my chance of survival decreased every time a bandit arrived, which let me add was quite often.

I peeked out of my cover to check on the situation only to get shot in the arm, luckily I had my shields on, though it doesn't soften the pain. I leaned on the wall peeking out and firing at nearby bandits, most of my shots hit their targets.

I noticed that I was heavily outnumbered and for a second I thought about retreating and retrying the mission when I had back up. But my thoughts were cut short when a very familiar turret fell from the sky and began to mow down nearby bandits. I looked up and saw the rest of my ally's jump from the top of a close by building.

I ran out of my cover and started to fire at the bandits. While I was shooting at bandits in front of me I failed to notice the badass psycho running at me from the side. The badass managed to throw its axe before Maya phase locked him.

I couldn't help but jump when I saw the badass's psycho axe thing barely miss me. My head turned left and I gave Maya a quick nod, she returned the nod before running to help out kreig. I turned right and unloaded the rest of my clips into the head of the badass.

I looked around seeing that everyone had there own fight, so I decided to play the badass and run ahead, which was a very bad mistake on my part.

I found myself deep inside bandit territory surrounded by nomads and the sorts. I was able to handle myself for most of the shootout. But of course to my luck, a couple juggernauts appeared.

( when you play borderlands 2 on true vault hunters mode, you should come across these guys, their basically HUGE goliaths. I think I spelled it right. )

I was secretly hoping for the rest of my friends to arrive, so I didn't have to retreat. And just to my luck Axton arrived at the nick of time. He threw down his turret and helped me gun down bandits.

Every since arriving on pandora and helping the "gang" end handsome jacks reign of terror, I would occasionally find myself hanging out with Axton or Salvador and sometimes even Zero. We would go and complete some sorta bounty or side-mission from sanctuary's bounty board. And whenever a mission popped up that required more than a party of two, every one would go! Axton, Me, Gaige, Maya, Kreig, Salvador, Zero.

When we weren't out killing and looting bandits, we could usually be found at Moxxi's bar, were Salvador and Axton would constantly make jokes about how I wasn't able to hold down my alcohol.

I jumped over the cover I was using and ran towards the bandits activating what some would call my "skill" which is what some would call kinda cool, it was a handmade digistruct watch on my right arm. But when pressed it covers my whole body in a very high tech looking suit. It basically boosted all my normal human abilities, I ran faster, I hit harder, And I could last longer on the battle field without cover.

Though there was a problem, the suit would burn through all of the watches battery and battery reserves in about 30 seconds. Now don't get me wrong! When the suit was in early development the suit would only last 10 seconds.. So big improvement.

TIME SKIP- 15 minutes

The entire area was littered in corpses, I walked over to Axton and raised my hand for a high-five. He smiled and returned it "hey nice job kid" he looked around "I'd say we handled that like and true badass would" I chuckled. "Hey Axton do you think we should wait for the rest of the gang to show up?" Axton looked at the small shack that housed the final "boss" of the mission.

He looked deep in thought... He sighed and nodded his head "yea we should wait, I really don't want to hear Maya or Gaige complain " I smiled and opened my mouth to say something when a vicious cry was called.

"IM HERE FOR THE BLOOD SHOW!"

I looked at Axton and smiled.

At least we won't have to wait long.

Authors note- so what did you think guys? This was a small test to see something, also if you like it that much and think I should turn it into an actual series then I have one thing to say... I'll think about it. But maybe you guys might able to convince me *hint hint* if I do make this a series then the next chapter will finish this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter to this small test of mine. Remember feedback is welcomed with opened arms!

"Everyone ready?"... Everybody gave a quick nod. "Alright, well who's gonna lead us in?" The first people to respond were Axton and Salvador. Axton spoke first "I'll lead us in" you could practically feel the confidence in Axton's words. Salvador gave a grunt "No mi amigo, I'll lead us in"

Axton gave the small man a stare and the two began to argue. I sighed and noticed Gaige walking over to me, she rested one of her arms on my shoulder. "Gaige what did I tell you" I looked down at her, she returned the stare with a giggle and a smile. Her mouth opened as if to say something when there was a huge explosion in the distance.

On instinct I grabbed Gaige and pulled her to the ground, using my body as a shield to protect her. When the big boom was over I looked down to see if Gaige was okay.

"Gaige are you oka-" I realized the position we were in and I quickly stood up. When I looked back down, her cheeks were completely red. I sighed and reached down to grab her arm and pull her up.

She mumbled a quick thanks and looked in a different direction. I was going to say something back when Axton yelled at us "YEAH THATS REAL CUTE AND ALL BUT COULD YOU MAYBE HELP US WITH THIS ASSHOLE!"

I turned around and saw a nomad riding a huge ass bullymong. And the first thing I thought was HOW THE FUCK DID I NOT NOTICE THAT THING. I looked at Gaige and nodded before running to help kill the creature. Gaige hanged back a bit and thought about the situation that just happened between me and her.

When I was with the rest of the gang, we started using all we had to fight the giant bullymong. Though it didn't really seem to do much, I think the only thing that was hurting the giant ass thing was Axton's turret. The 50. Cal rounds tore through the bullymongs hide like knife would to butter.

I checked my surrounding and realized that Gaige was still standing and not helping, "HEY GAIGE WOULD YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP, OR HELL, AT LEAST THROW DOWN DEATHTRAP!"

My yelling knocked her outa her trance and she ran over with her Maliwan shock smg in hand. The sight was kinda funny... Well at least to me.

"HEY KID MOVE YOUR ASS!" I looked back over and saw a giant fist slam into the ground. The force launched me into the air and onto the back of the giant bullymong. The nomad riding the bullymong didn't really expect or welcome my appearance.

"PREPARE TO DIE YOU FUCK!" The nomad whipped out a torgue shotgun and started firing at me. I pulled my Jakob's semi auto rifle from my back and returned fire. Normally I'd use my smg but I dropped it when the bullymong launched me into the air.

"What the fuck?" I realized that my bullets were bouncing off the nomad body. The nomad stopped shooting at me "HAHAHA DID REALLY YOU THINK YOUR PUNY GUN WOULD HURT ME!" He ripped off his shirt revealing his hidden armor.

The stuff looked like he handmade it, you could tell from the way it looked. I decided to use this against him "HEY IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR MOM MADE THAT!" He stopped shooting for a moment, before yelling and charging at me "DONT INSULT MY MOTHER!" I stopped my shooting and prepared to use my digistruct blade on him.

(A/n- it's like a mixture of Zero's sword and Gaige's digistruct claws)

Once he was close enough I jumped into the air and summoned my blade, he wasn't exactly planning for me to do this. I shoved my blade through his left shoulder and he screamed out in pain.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I'm guessing in what some would call a fit of adrenaline he grabbed me with his good arm and jumped off the giant bullymong.

I couldn't help but scream "I AINT GOING DOWN LIKE THIS!" I started punching him in the face trying to make him loosen his hold on me, he just laughed. I realized my only way outa this situation, I quickly head butted my watch, activating my combat suit.

The nomad gave me a strange look before yelling "I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE INTO THAT SORT OF THING HAHAHA" I responded with yanking my sword outa his shoulder and using the force of doing that to propel my self off his body and into the air.

I did this just in time as his body hit the ground, though it didn't kill him. So I decided to finish him off Zelda style, I placed my blade under me as I landed on him. Under my feet I felt his armor crack and I heard him grunt as my blade imbedded itself in his chest. He gasped for breath and managed to mumble "impossible" before he breathed his last.

I sighed and took a deep breath of the cool day air, as my combat suit disappeared. I reached over and yanked my blade out of his chest, I looked at my sword before wiping the blood and dirt off on the dead mans pants.

I pressed and held a button on the bottom of the sword, after a few seconds of holding it, the blade digistructed and disappeared into my watch.

I stood there and looked into the distance, admiring the view. Every time I did this I would always think the same thing... why?

(A/n - I bet you expected me to end it there)

Sudden crunches of dirt made me turn around gun in hand. "Whoa calm down kid" I recognized the voice of Axton. I couldn't help but smile and say "nice to see you guys are still alive" everyone gave a small laugh, and Axton was the first to reply "same goes to you kid" I opened my mouth to say something but then Maya interrupted.

"I'd hate to ruin your guys father, son moment and all, but can we head back to sanctuary? I'm cold and this uniform I have isn't exactly made for cold weather" I nodded and started walking back the way we came.

TIME SKIP- a long peaceful walk, and a short teleport later ( 30min )

I found myself in Moxxi's bar TRYING to drink wine. When I coughed up most of what I drank, Axton and Salvador bursted into laughing. I felt like punching Axton for what he said, "he can't even handle WINE hahahaha!" His face was red from the alcohol and the laughing fit he was currently having.

"Screw this and screw you guys!" I stood up walked outa the bar and back towards headquarters. I could hear Axton laughing twice as hard as I walked away.

TIME SKIP- 3 minutes

I unlocked the door to my room and sat down in my desk. I pushed aside a bunch of random items. Handguns, bullets, and a torgue rifle. Once I had enough space I uncliped my watch from my arm and placed it on my desk. I started going through each of my desks drawers. Each drawer represented a different project, one drawer had a shield I was modifying, another had a bunch of bottles with elements like acid and slag in it.

My last drawer usually had my tools that I used to screw around with my digistruct watch. When I opened the drawer and saw it was empty, I remembered lending the tools to Gaige. I sighed, annoyed that I had to go and get my tools from Gaige.

TIME SKIP- 1 minute

*knock knock* "hey Gaige it's Joseph! Open up!" I heard footsteps and not long after Gaige appeared in her pajamas. "Whatcha need joe?" I gave her a annoyed look "I told you not to call me that" she giggled.

I rubbed my nose and sighed, "do you still have that toolbox I lent you?" She put on the thinking face for a moment before nodding and walking back into her room, I followed in after her.

It's not really often I get a look at the other's room, Gaige had various tools laying around. I focused back on Gaige but deeply regretted it, she was crouched over grabbing what I'm guessing was my toolbox. And... I got a very good look at her ass... What?! I'm only 20! And she's 18! Besides she has a nice one.

After she pulled out my toolbox she stood up and handed me my the toolbox. "Here ya go Joe" I growled at her and turned around beginning to walk away. But stopped when she told me to wait.

"Wait Joseph I got one more thing for you" I turned around and said "what else could you have for me?" Gaige's face turned red and she said "do you really want to know?" I'll be honest, I was curious and I often didn't get to see her like this. So I nodded my head, her face turned even more red " I'll tell you if yo-you ki-kiss me"

My face told her everything and she quickly tried to take it back "hahaha I was just joking! Hahaha" while she was busy trying to laugh it off I dropped my toolbox on her bed and... Kissed her. Her eyes opened as wide as they could before they slowly closed. I disconnected our lips, as I pulled back I could see a strand of saliva between our mouths.

She looked into my eyes and I looked into her eyes, there was this unexplainable feeling that I only felt when... No that's a whole different story.

I licked my lips and said "so what else did you have for me?" She smiled and walked over to bed and pulled out my bandit smg. Excitement rose through out me "holy shit! You found my girl *cough* gun!... Thank you thank you so much!" She giggled at my excitement.

My arms wrapped around her waist as I pulled her in for a hug, "have I ever told you how much I love you?" She pulled outa the hug and smiled at me "No, but nows a start"

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING


End file.
